A Favor
by NewGirl08
Summary: Who would have thought that Shireen Baratheon's love life would turn out so beneficial to all? Another quick story to contain my Gendrya feels. Only four chapters but I'll update and change the story once I get your feedback. I mean seriously; WHERE IS GENDRY? #stillrowing
1. The Bar

**_When we was young, oh man, did we have fun_**

 ** _Always, always_**

 ** _Promises, they break before they're made_**

 ** _Sometimes, sometimes..._**

Beer in one hand while the other one was up high not caring she was busting out what Sansa called her 'epileptic moves' on the dance floor; Arya Stark was happy and having a good time. It was Friday Night, her favorite band was playing and for once she didn't have a curfew nor a buzz-kill chaperon all thanks to her friend Shireen... _Shireen; oh shit!_ Well now that you ask it really wasn't a typical Friday night. Drinking in one gulp half of her beer Arya stopped at the bar to quickly replace it before she went back to her booth with her _friends_.

"Soooooooo... Not that I'm complaining but shouldn't _you_ be the one having fun? Not _me_?" She asked as Shireen just shrugged the question off.

Let me explain the situation:

Shireen Baratheon was never the popular kid, her small group of friends consisted of the offspring of many of her father's oldest acquaintances and till this day the most daring thing she had ever done was go to bed without brushing her teeth so as her last year in school was near to an end before she faced the world of higher learning and academia she decided to branch out and at live a little. So completely aware that they were using her because of her money and car she managed to score a night out with Winterfeel's most popular clique Walda, Jeyne and Osha; total narcissists but queens of the school. The deal was since Stannis didn't give a rat's ass as to what his little girl did; they would all sleep over her house not before going over a bar in College Town and hook up with college boys, kind of take Shireen under their wings as their young apprentice and teach her the ways of seducing men. Of course Arya wasn't even going to go but after she found out that The Strokes were going to play in a local bar she had no problem tagging along really being the only who cared for the Baratheon Heiress. The problem was that all three girls were all full of shit! Their technique of luring a guy in was even worse than Arya's and she didn't even date! Walda had taken permanent residency in one of the bathroom stalls after eating the never edible peanuts of the bar table, they had only been there for 3 hours and even college guys didn't want to have their dick anywhere near Jeyne since she had successfully hooked up with the bouncer, the barman and a school mascot (still in costume) and Osha thought that her bitchy resting face was enough to make men fall in love with her.

"This _is_ fun! I mean... we're out, in a bar, having drinks"- Shireen replied knowing she was bullshiting herself.

"Uhmmm babe; I'm having fun, you're just sitting there people-watching since you're not even drinking"

"Hey, I'm the driver!"-

"So? You could still go down to the dance floor with me"

"And what? Get all sweaty and stink of beer? Guys don't find that attractive Arya"- Osha said butting in their conversation but Arya quickly ignored her.

"Shir let's just go back home! You came, you saw, you conquered. You are not going to find Prince Charming here, the only good prospect here is Julian Casablancas and his ass is mine!" Arya said as she chugged down her beer.

"Please..."- Osha scoffed "As if the horseface can snag a guy before us"-

"Of course I can... I just don't want to!"

A guitar riff blasted over the walls and Arya was quickly on her feet.

"C'mon Shireen, dance with me!"

"Uhmm you go, I'll stay here with Osha and learn a bit more about color coordinating"- Even Shireen cringed at her own words so satisfied her friend was at least safe in her own personal hell Arya left back to the dance floor.

 ** _Last night she said,_**

 ** _"Oh, baby, I feel so down._**

 ** _Oh it turns me off,_**

 ** _When I feel left out."..._**

Arya was belting out the lyrics while the dance floor was getting crammed by the second. It was a big game night, the local college lost but everyone was still out for a drink. Arya wasn't an idiot! She wasn't going out before knowing the terrain so she only OKed going out after she learned they were going to Pyke U! Not only Theon opened a bar tab for her but he said to call him if she got in trouble and that way her parent's nor her overprotective brother's would know were she was.

 ** _Well, I've been in town for just about fifteen minutes now_**

 ** _And baby, I feel so down_**

 ** _And I don't know why_**

 ** _I keep walkin' for miles..._**

"Ups... sorry. Too crowded"-

"No problem..." Arya said rolling her eyes at the guy who had bumped into her ass for the forth time straight. She already felt bad for Shireen, she had no problem whatsoever in starting a bar fight and creepy guy was just asking for it. Having her fair share of alcohol and knowing that Theon probably had eyes on her even if he wasn't there made Arya even more confident.

 ** _Last night she said,_**

 ** _"Oh, baby, don't feel so down._**

 ** _Oh, it turns me off,_**

 ** _When I feel left out."..._**

Ok, that was it! Creepy guy had blatantly grabbed her ass and slobbered all over her ear as he; I guess tried to sing at her?!

"Listen to me Bub..." Arya turned around and only saw a massive back. _Shit, I'm gonna need Asha, not Theon_ ; she thought as she saw that creepy guy was a giant but looking up (a lot) she saw feet dangling as well.

"Drink your beer and walk away before I fucking punch you to sleep"- A deep, strong voice boomed all over the dance floor even as a electric guitar was doing some serious damage on stage.

"What the..." Creepy guy was being held up by his neck by no other than Gendry Waters.

"I'm sorry Man, your girl has been shaking her ass in that poor excuse of shorts in front of everyone! Nobody knew she was taken!"- Yup, that was creepy guy's excuse, a total keeper.

"So a young girl having a good time by herself is an open invitation to grope her?!"- Gendry seethed, maybe Creepy Guy was going to explain himself better but his face was getting purple.

"Drop it Waters, it was just a misunderstanding. Let's just enjoy the night"- Another guy said standing next to Gendry while he tried to reassure the crowd that no bottles were going to be flying anytime soon.

"I give you 4 seconds to get out!"- Gendry spat as he dropped Creepy Guy on the door like a puppet, he made it out of the bar in 1.3 seconds.

"Hey Bullhead! Nice to see... Hey, let go of my arm!" Arya whined as Gendry took her by the arm into the far side of the dance floor into another private booth, several Lettermen were sitting there but quickly scattered as they saw Gendry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"- Gendry yelled at her even louder than he did to Creepy Guy.

"Well hello to you too!" She said rubbing her arm. Gendry was strong.

"Don't be a wise-ass Arya Lyanna! The guy was totally right! What the hell are you doing here alone, drinking and wearing _that_!?"-

"So you're pissed off I stole one of your t-shirts the last time you went to Winterfell?" Arya said as Gendry seemed as if he was about to explode frantically running his hands over his hair, it was long, covering his eyes and neck. He needed a haircut but he looked pretty good. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know! Maybe I'm actually in college, maybe I'm actually the quarterback of the winning team and yeah, I'm legal enough to go to bars. How did you even manage to get served?"- _Oh yeah; Pike U versus Storms End University; whops._ Arya bit her lip refusing to out her source but it was pretty obvious "Greyjoy... I'll fucking kill him! I'm calling your father right this second!"-

"No don't!" Arya said acting fast throwing herself at Gendry like a monkey and grabbing his cell phone from his huge hands. She jumped with so much force that he stumbled into the booth with her on top.

"Give me back my cell phone Arya!"- He said in his no nonsense voice, come to think of it. Gendry was always so serious. He should live a little just like Shireen was trying... Speaking of which.

"You can't! Dad think's I'm at Shireen's and then we'll both get into trouble!"

"And what does my cousin have to do with anything?"-

"Ok... I take it from your reaction out there and the lady's appearance that I have finally met the famous Arya Stark!"-

"I'm not a Lady / Fuck off Thoros" - They both barked to the guy that was next to Gendry on the dance floor.

"I'm sorry... but you guys are aware that we're in public right?"- Thoros said gesturing towards them. Arya was straddling Gendry while his hands were splayed on her thighs. On cue Gendry's face went red but Arya ignored the newcomer and snuggled even further on Gendry's lap grabbing him his face between her two hands.

"Gendry I'm going to need you to not freak out!"

"Areyouonadate?"- Gendry blurted while Thoros snickered in the background.

"What? No! I'm just here as moral support. Shireen's the one who dipping her feet on the dating scene"

"Thank God"- Gendry muttered as she felt his body relax only to wind itself up in seconds "WHAT? SHIREEN?"- Gendry's voice was deep as hell, by now several people were looking at their booth.

"Shhhhh... shut up Stupid! You'll ruin everything!"

"Where is she?"- Gendry said getting up taking Arya with him still in his arms as if she was weightless. Arya tried to hide the giggle that came out of nowhere.

"Gendry Shireen's just up for a breather. Yeah, she chose the worst persons to do it with but still. Don't embarrass her or she'll never leave her house again"

"She your only cousin right? The one with the Greyscale?"- Thoros asked while scanning the room with Gendry.

"She's not _the one with the Greyscale_ "- Gendry growled always protective towards Shireen. "She's my baby cousin, the only girl in the family. Not to mention my Uncle Stannis's daughter"-

"Hey I didn't say anything, you've shown me pictures. I think she's cute"- Gendry smacked Thoros's head as he finally saw Shireen, curiously she was talking to a guy while Osha was standing alone, fuming. _Go Shireen!_ Gendry was making his way over the dance-floor when Arya pinched his nipple.

"Ouch! What are you, 6?"-

"You're going to make a scene!"

"I'm going to remove the sleazeball that's hitting on my baby cousin!"-

"She's not a baby and..." Arya looked over and saw that the guy really did look like a sleaze. "She can take care of herself, if not; I got her back"

"Your _back_ almost started a bar fight!"-

"I had it all perfectly under control" She said with a smug grin on her face quickly replaced by her best puppy eyes "Please Gendry pleeeeeeease don't mess this up!"

"Give me one good reason why I should let you guys alone in a bar with drunk college students?"-

"Because I'll owe you!"

"Come again?"- Gendry asked.

"A favor! Anytime, anywhere; I'm your girl!" Gendry stopped walking and had an odd look in his eyes which were now zooming in on her like a hawk. His hands splayed right under her ass gripped her harder while he licked his lips and watched her for what seemed an eternity.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm pretty sure that guy wants to get to second base and your cousin isn't having it"- Thoros said breaking their little moment. Gendry made a sound more animal than human as he began walking again so Arya did what she did best; improvised.

"Hey guys, these fine gentlemen wanted to buy us some drinks. What do you say?" Osha practically was a puddle of drool on the floor looking at Gendry while Jeyne magically appeared wiping her mouth off. _Yuck!..._ There was a quick stare-off between Gendry and the guy hitting on Shireen but surprisingly Thoros stepped him yet again. The surprising part?

"Good Evening Blue eyes, my name is Thoros and I will be your knight in shinning armor for the rest of the evening"- Thoros was putting the moves on Shireen himself. Now that was an interesting turn of events! Thoros was built the same as Gendry; muscles all around, strong legs, even stronger arms and a broad back, he was clearly part of the football team as well. He had a welcoming smile, bright sparkling eyes and a red mop of hair held up in a messy pony tail on the top of his head. Yup, he was a member of the hot squad as well.

"Now wait a minute!"- Arya cut Gendry by yanking him by the ear like a very overgrown baby.

"You are going to completely embarrass Shireen is you tell everyone your her cousin! Nobody knows you guys are related, just stay quiet and be the hot guy that buys us drinks" Gendry didn't have a chance to retort when Jeyne and Osha pounced on him while Arya went back to the bar. Staring back she saw that other guys from the football team had joined their table along with Walda and were happily conversing especially Shireen, all the guys were laughing and doting on her but it was Thoros who casually had his arms wrapped around her.

"How is it that you end up in these ridiculous schemes and drag me in them? She'll have a bottle of water thank you!"- Gendry said standing behind Arya, grabbing the beer the bartender just left for her.

"Don't know..." She shrugged as she took a minute to look at Gendry. He was really good looking and worth big buck since Robert acknowledged him but he still gave you that vibe of the boy next door. He's clothes looked well worn while he greeted everyone who said Hi to him. Every guy in the room seemed to gravitate towards him in reverence congratulating him on the big win while all female eyes were zoomed in on his every move.

"So... wheres your date?"- He asked suddenly out of the blue. _Blue like his eyes_ ; Arya giggled thankful Gendry took the beer away from her.

"I don't date Gendry, it isn't my thing!"

"Oh really, so you came here just to ogle the lead singer from out far?"- Gendry flashed his dimpled smile at her, looking relaxed all the sudden.

"You know me; I'm a groupie all the way!" Arya said winking at him both laughing as they remembered that time Jon wanted to start a band. Let just say the attic back in Winterfell had lots of instruments serving as dust containers.

After that they went back into their usual banter. Both wanting to know how they were doing in school, their plans towards the future, anything that came to mind. People came flooding by to talk to Gendry and he introduced Arya to all of then with pride and a hand on her lower back. The band came back from their quick brake, ready for their encore performance.

 ** _I waited for ya_**

 ** _I waited for ya_**

 ** _I waited on ya_**

 ** _But now I don't..._**

"May I have this dance M'lady?"-

"Ugh... I love this song!" Arya yelled to no one in particular.

"I know; I want my cd back by the way"- Gendry grinned as he took her hand and led them to the dance floor.

It was comical seeing them together, Gendry was huge while Arya barely made it to his collarbone, there wasn't enough space to dance and the song wasn't too slow nor to fast so they didn't know what to do.

"Fuck it..."- Gendry said hoisting Arya up in his arms again while she instinctively wrapped hers around his neck. "Best seat in the house"- He said looking at her a little too long than usual.

 ** _You didn't see it_**

 ** _I didn't see it_**

 ** _I didn't see it_**

 ** _But now, oh, I do..._**

"I've missed you ya know..."-

"Right back at ya Waters" Arya replied getting his hair out of his eyes. Gendry had that just fucked hair women would kill for! It was soft, thick and a deep mahogany color that made his eyes pop even more.

 ** _I play your game_**

 ** _I play your game_**

 ** _Now_**

 ** _I play your game_**

 ** _I play your game..._**

"Uhmm you wanna go outside and get some fresh air?" Gendry said looking uneasy.

"Why?" Arya replied tightening her arms around him not caring by now how she'd look. She wasn't drunk but she had that delightful buzz that made you want to smile at the world.

 ** _I take my chances alone_**

 ** _Get on your horse and be gone_**

 ** _I will not wait up for you anymore_**

 ** _So you can ask me if something is wrong_**

 ** _Will you go?_**

 ** _I don't know anymore..._**

Gendry got all serious sporting his infamous thinking face as he stopped swaying to the music and caressed her back

"Arya I..."- He gulped and for a second Arya thought Gendry was going to kiss her but she'll never know because they were interrupted.

"Hey... keep it PG Waters, you don't want to give your little cousin a bad example do you?"- Thoros said giving Gendry a friendly punch. Shireen on the other hand was blushing up a storm but didn't miss the tension between his cousin and her best friend.

"You! Me! Boogie down!" Arya said taking Shireen hands and pushing away the awkward moment.

The band played a couple more songs and before they knew it was 2.30 in the morning and they were all saying their goodbyes. Gendry's friends definitively took one for the team as Osha, Jeyne and Walda were gushing about the awesome time they had and were already planning their outing with Shireen for the next weekend. _Fat chance!_

"I think we can say the night was a success young Waters" Arya said as they watched from afar as Thoros said goodbye to Shireen. Gendry rolled his eyes and Arya would give her soul to be a fly on the wall when those two got to back to their dorm-room.

"Call me the second you get back to the house"-

"Yes Father..."

"Maybe you guys should stay here and leave in the morning. There's an hotel nearby"-

"I think Stannis would draw the line on not sleeping in the house Gendry. Besides, it's only a 30 minute ride. With Osha snoring we'll be back in no time"

"Don't speed!"-

"Shireen is practically a member of the senior citizens drivers club!"

"And If I see you wearing those shorts again I'm personally chaining you to my bed young lady!"-

"Uh? Wait! What? Gendry put me down!" Arya squealed as Gendry picked her up caveman style and smacked her ass earning them cat calls and whistles. "You know; playing the part of the hot guy that bought you drink"- He whispered as he dropped her inside next to Shireen on her SUV.

"You'll pay for that Waters" Arya growled, her face hot and red from embarrassment.

"Yeah... I'm looking forward to it. And also on collecting my favor"- He winked, gave her a loving kiss on her forehead then waved goodbye as Shireen rode off going for tonight's choice of music and blasting the song Instant Crush on her sound system.

* * *

 **So? What did you think?**

 **Feel free to leave your reviews.**

 **SONGS: Someday, Last Nite, Chances by The Strokes.**

 **Instant Crush by Daft Punk with Julian Casablancas.**


	2. The Date

It was another weird Friday afternoon for Arya Stark. Why? Because instead of playing video games with her little brother or taking what she liked to call one of her 'power naps'; she was currently browsing Youtube for makeup tutorials... yes, you read right. Makeup!

"I look like an idiot!"-

"Yes, yes you do!"

"Arya!"- Shireen yelled appalled by her honesty.

"C'mon Shir, let's just call Sansa! Makeup is her thing and if you keep on putting blush on your face Thoros will think you escaped the circus. You don't even need it, you're perfectly fine just the way you are."

Shireen sat on the bed next to her sighing.

"I don't want to call Sansa because if we call her, she'll make a big fuss out of everything then she'll think I'm going out on a date!"-

"You _are_ going on a date!" Arya corrected her, quite frankly annoyed by her friend's dilemma. Girls were just dumb when it came to guys. _Really? And who's been fantasizing about certain QB for the last week?_ Arya shook her thoughts as she refused to think about the asshole who blatantly smacked her ass in front of everyone. The next time she saw Gendry she was going to twist his face Poltergeist style with a deserved slap for his actions at the bar.

"I've never been on a date!"-

"So? You were the one with the whole 'live life to the fullest' attitude! You were the one that wanted to go out with the bimbo squad and meet random guys. You got your wish and Thoros seems like a nice guy"

"He _is_ a nice guy! Arya he has such a beautiful voice..."- Shireen went on with the same girly babble she had on repeat all week. Apparently she had exchanged numbers with Thoros who quickly asked her out, hence why it was a Friday night and they were talking about boys and makeup. Arya on the other hand had spent the entire week texting back and forth with Gendry who took it as his job to remind her that she owed him a favor for helping them out the other night at the bar. Shireen was accepted in the popular crowd while Arya was bombarded everyday by Gendry telling her the many ways he could cash in on his favor: _"I have three months in backed up laundry that screams handwash" "You being my watergirl in every single one of my games"_ were the normal things he would text at random hours but just as he'd demand trivial things he would do an absolute turnaround and out of the blue ask her what she was wearing or if she though about him which of course threw Arya for a loop. Gendry always texted, never called and before she could even reply he texted again completely changing the topic.

After a while Arya gave up and called Sansa! She left Shireen upstairs putting on makeup like she was Tom Cruise on Mission Impossible so she went down to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. She was going to stay the night in the Baratheon Mansion so Shireen and her could have what society called 'girl talk' after her date; whatever the hell that was...

 ** _All around the world, pretty girls_**

 ** _Wipe the floor with all the boys_**

 ** _Pour the drinks, bring the noise_**

 ** _We're just so pretty!..._**

Arya blasted her Ipod as she waltzed around the kitchen making herself a sandwich. Perks of having a father and mother who were never around? A full kitchen! Apparently if you were well fed nothing else mattered. She was shaking her ass to the beat as she made a mental note to remind her mother to buy more Honey sauce. Back at the bar Gendry hate a bowl full of french fries with honey sauce and made her try it out and it turns out it tasted awesome! Well, maybe it was the sauce or maybe it was the way Gendry's lips were covered in honey sauce that made Arya's mouth water.

 ** _(The girls roll up)_**

 ** _Windows roll down_**

 ** _(Eyes on us)_**

 ** _Jaws on the ground_**

 ** _(Watch them go)_**

 ** _It's just so funny_**

 ** _(Like bees to the honey!)_**

Arya was singing and laughing at the absurdity that it was actually Robb that got her hooked on the ridiculous song as she saw two large shadows reflected on the coffee machine. She turned around and got a standing ovation. Thoros and Gendry were clapping and grinning at her.

"Stark's know how to drop em' low! Nice moves Arya!"- Thoros was the first to greet her walking around the kitchen island to give her a hug.

"Thanks..." She muttered, wishing she had longer hair to hide her embarrassment "You look good" Arya said returning the embrace, she liked Thoros.

"Well thank you _My Lady_... Sorry!"- Thoros apologized after Arya gave him dirty eyes and Gendry grunted something from the door.

"Why don't you go chill in the living room while I see if Shireen is ready?"

Thoros followed Penrose the butler who was clearly the one responsible for her little show while Gendry stayed in the kitchen not letting Arya out.

"Britney Spears? Seriously?"- He smirked with his hands crossed over his chest.

"What? She's fun and who are you to talk? You have Ashlee Simpson on your playlist, I've seen it!"

"No I don't, Shireen put it there!"-

"Yeah... keep telling yourself that. Move over Waters!"

"I didn't know you still danced..."- Gendry said completely ignoring her desire to leave while he trapped her with his arms, caging her against the refrigerator.

"I don't! I was just messing around" Arya mumbled feeling shy under his gaze, surprised that Gendry remembered her dance classes when she was little. What was wrong with her?

"Yeah but you looked good dancing..."- Gendry whispered "You're also wearing that sad excuse for shorts again"-

"No I'm not! These are different ones" Arya said like a petulant child. Didn't it really matter? Gendry answered her thoughts.

"Do I have to take a look trough your drawers to see what people get to see when I'm not around?"- Gendry's voice was husky and his face was so close to hers that she could see how his eyes were so blue that they were borderline purple! Or maybe it was the lighting or the fact that she wasn't breathing. It could be anything. Gendry was wearing a knitted cream sweater that had seen better days but still made him look like a model on his free day. His hair was wild, ruffled as ever while he wore his signature tattered jeans and black boots. Perfection! She on the other hand was wearing yet another pair of short denim shorts, a simple white tank top and her trusted combat boots. Gendry was now very slowly and deliciously running the tip of his fingers up and down her arms making her shiver. He slowly lowered his head as if he was going to kiss her when...

"Go get Shireen!"- Gendry said giving her a kiss on her forehead and ruffling her hair. Normally Arya would told him to fuck off after clearly dismissing her but she was more than flustered and eager for some space that she ran up the stairs without looking back.

"Arry? Are you ok?"- Shireen asked her as she shut herself inside the bathroom. Was she ok? Holy shit, were did that come from? Was Gendry Waters hitting on her? What did that even mean? Now she was the one who needed to call Sansa.

"Yeah... I think I hate a bad egg salad" Arya said as she splashed water on her face.

I mean; she had a major crush on Gendry when she was a kid but who didn't? She outgrew it when she realized he looked at her like she was his baby sister, just like he looked at Shireen! Snatching the Quarterback was much more Sansa's style, Arya was more the silent, tortured soul like that Jaqen guy who moved in a couple of blocks away from from her house. Downstairs must surely be a fluke or it was more of Gendry trying to charm her pants out from beating the crap out of him for slapping her ass last week. She's seen him use his baby blue eyes shamelessly leaving no prisoners behind, till this day she swore Gendry was the only living being that she had seen Cersei Lannister smile for and she hated him!

"Wow... what happened to casual?" Arya asked finally coming out of the bathroom to face Shireen. She had changed out of her jeans and tank top into a summer dress with a pink cardigan for the light breeze. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with her bangs a little bit to the side to help her diffuse the attention from her greyscale.

"Well Sansa convinced me to call Thoros and ask him where we where going; he didn't tell me a location but did say to dress nice. When I told him if I should wear a dress he said _'hell yeah, you'd look hot'_ which Sansa said it was a very well played compliment"- Arya was about to scoff and say what the hell did Sansa know about compliments being with Joffrey who's only kind words were to himself but Shireen seemed happy and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"He does look sharp in his shirt and slacks downstairs"

"Oh my God! Is he here? Seriously Arya; you're my best friend. You'd tell me if I looked ridiculous right?"

"You look beautiful Babe!" She replied defusing Shireen's ever present self doubts. "In any case if Thoros doesn't like what he sees which I seriously doubt; I'll kick his ass back to a hospital. Clearly a concussion must be the one to blame to not go out with a girl like you. Now go make your grand entrance"

Arya stood by Shireen's bedroom door while she made her way down the stairwell. Both Gendry and Thoros looking at her with admiration that she prayed her friend would notice since she had a habit of thinking so little about herself. Gendry showered her with kisses while Thoros looked at her with adoration clearly smitten. Arya wondered if she someday would have someone look at her like that. Her dad didn't count; no matter how many times he said she was his number one girl and Jon? Please! It's not like he stopped loving her but his brain had trouble functioning every time his girlfriend Ygritte was around. Arya wasn't a knockout like Sansa and was never quite interested in boys, she had never had a boyfriend and her experiences had been out of boredom really. That was of course until one week ago...

"So... what are you up to this evening?"- Thoros said bursting her bubble while Gendry took Shireen into the kitchen to talk real quick.

"Nothing... just eat and watch some movies with a friend"

"Back up; you're going out?"-

"Uhmm yeah, no reason staying here alone while you guys are on your date"

Thoros burst into a loud laughter that filled the room while his face turned red as his hair. "Oh Waters is going to have a field day cuz of that one. Do me a favor and don't tell him"-

"Don't tell me what?"- Gendry said walking towards the door with Shireen.

"Nothing, just making small talk"- Thoros said winking at Arya. "So, can we swap girls so we can get this show on the road?"-

"Sure, just remember the clock strikes at midnight and so will my fist in you get her back a minute later"- Gendry and Thoros began smacking each other around in their 'dude mode' so Shireen took the time to drag Arya to the side.

"Ar... I need a favor; I need you to be nice to Gendry tonight!"-

"I'm sorry; what?"

"Gendry? My cousin? Big guy over there that spends more time with you than me? Be nice to him! Don't ask why, just do it and I'll owe you. Big time! You can collect in favor or in cash!"-

"Seriously? What's the catch?"

"No catch! And no questions. Take it or leave it..."-

Arya looked over at Gendry and wondered what did he talk with Shireen in the kitchen. _Be nice?_ What does that even mean? Forget about the whole ass slapping thing? Buy him dinner? Whatever; it wasn't like he was going to spend the night, a hot guy like him surely had something better to do than stay in with her and besides, she already had other plans.

"So? What's it gonna be?"- Shireen asked getting impatient.

"A favor; we're both trust fund babies so we're not hurting for the cash"

"Good"- Shireen said shaking hands "Now wish me luck"-

"No. no luck! Nobody is getting lucky tonight!"- Gendry hollered dragging Thoros out the front door.

They said their goodbyes to the new and giddy couple and soon they were alone.

"So? What are we watching tonight? I'm in the mood for slasher films"- Gendry said casually walking into Stannis play room equipped with everything new in television and sound systems. Arya followed him.

"Uhmmm so you're staying" It was a question but it sounded like a defeated statement.

"Of course I am"- Gendry replied as if it was a stupid question splashing out on the main couch.

"I don't know if you noticed but that was my car they left in. Stannis couldn't make it so since Thoros is my friend he told me it was my responsibility is something happened to Shireen. I wasn't about to let her go on his bike so I gave him my keys and here I am, with you, on a Friday night"-

"So that's it? Isn't there somebody else you can bug right now?"

"You don't... don't you want me here?"- She knew she hurt him, his voice clearly said it. _Fuck, don't look at his eyes, don't look at his eyes!_

"Of course not stupid" Arya huffed as she sat on another couch not trusting herself to be close to Gendry.

"Excelent!..."- Gendry said all perky again "... but YOU belong here next to me"- He scooped her up so fast she didn't have time to react! Gendry seated her besides him on the large leather couch, casually putting her arms around her shoulders as he grabbed the tv remote. Arya on the other hand bolted up so fast that she got dizzy. That was a lie; Gendry's touch and his smell made her brain go foggy.

"You wanna grab an early bite before you leave?"

"I already told you I'm staying Ar! Also it's either takeout or making something ourselves, I gave Penrose the night off"-

"Wh... why? Why would you do that?" Arya gulped while Gendry only shrugged finally setting on sportcenter.

"Old man never gets a break so I figured he'd appreciate the night off. And I like having you all by myself..." _KILL ME, KILL ME NOW!_ Arya was sweating buckets but Gendry seemed oblivious still talking.

"I mean, it seems like forever that we hung out ever since I went to college... I miss _us_ "-

Thank God Gendry never looked at her because if he had she would have begged him to take her right then and there while she figured out what she was going to call their kids.

Is this finally her long awaited sexual awakening? No, it wasn't! Chris Hemsworth had made sure of that but what the hell was wrong with her? Ok, he's drop-dead gorgeous, strait up stand up guy, her entire family adored him and truth be told he was the only one who kept up with her but could it possibly be that Gendry could feel the same way as her? He'd never shown interest in her in a romantic way. She needed help, asap! Oh God, she was going to have to call Sansa!

"Arya?"-

"Uh?" She was so engrossed in thinking about Gendry that she actually forgot about Gendry.

"Where were you? I kind of lost you there"- He said grabbing her hand and making random patterns on her palm. Was Gendry always this touchy feely? She wasn't sure but she liked it too much. She needed distance. Thankfully the doorbell rang.

"Good evening Lady Stark!"-

"Ramsay..." Arya muttered quickly getting off her high of Gendry into an annoyed state. Ramsay Bolton was Shireen's creepy neighbor that was obsessed with Arya so it didn't surprise her to see him standing outside the door.

"Shireen told me that you were going to be alone this evening so I must perform my gentleman duties and give you my company"- He said rocking his feet back and forth like a kid. Ramsay wasn't ugly, he was kind of cute in a creepy way. Kind of like Johnny Deep's Mad Hatter. But he'd always gave her a vibe of trying too hard to be nice, his smile was forced and come to think of it; Shireen never talked to Ramsay so how would he know she was going to be alone in the house?

"She's not alone!"- Gendry snarled, tugging her behind him as he stood in front of Ramsay.

"Arya? Who is this?"- Ramsay said with a look of disgust at Gendry.

"He's a fri..."

"I'm her boyfriend!"- Gendry interrupted her.

"You are? / No you're not!" Both she and Ramsay blurted out.

"YES, I am!"- Gendry said annoyed trying to block Arya from Ramsay's view.

"Why haven't I seen you with her?"- Ramsay said eyeing Gendry with mistrust.

"It's a long distance thing!"-

"Really? Is it an open relationship? Cuz I heard that she was going out with Lancel Lannister tonight!"-

"She's not! In fact; I haven't seen my girl for a long time so if you'll excuse us, we have some catching up to do that will probably extend till tomorrow morning!"- Gendry closed the door completely ignoring Ramsay who was still ranting outside. When he finally turned around Arya suddenly remembered why defenses all over Westeros were scared shitless against him.

"You're going out on a date with Lancel Lannister?"-

"It's not a _date_... but I am going out"

"With Lancel? Lancel _Lannister_?"- Gendry spat, as every Baratheon after Robert's divorce; not a fan of the lions.

"What? He's kind of cool, other than Tyrion he's the only one you could actually have a conversation with"

Arya hated The Matrix! All that pseudo psycho blabber about space and time bored her but maybe it was possible to bend time after all! I mean what other explanation would there be when she didn't know how, when and why (she really didn't care why) she ended up in the couch, under Gendry, with his tongue inside her mouth and his hands all over her body.

God it felt good, it felt right! Like something she was missing without even knowing! She met him touch by touch! Her little tongue slipping into sync with is, her hands gripping his forearms as he glided his arms around her under her top, her moans filling the air with his grunts as slowly, very slowly they began to rock against each other.

 _You've reached the Baratheon's of Dragonstone._

 _Please leave a message after the beep:_

"Gendry? Gendry I'm calling your cellphone and it goes strait to voicemail. I'm calling the police!"- Stannis's voice was the ultimate Ice Bucket Challenge.

They both froze looking at each other; Arya's lips were red and swollen while Gendry's hair was sticking out in every direction and he was breathing like he had run a marathon. One of his hands was somewhat in the process of unclasping Arya's bra while the other one was splayed on her thigh which was wrapped around his hips like a vine.

"HOLY SHIT!"- Gendry muttered getting off of Arya like she had burned him. He ran over the other side of the house to grab the phone but Arya couldn't shake the feeling that he actually ran from her.

"No Sir... yes Sir; he's ok. I've known him for a while... Yes Sir, the minute she gets here... Yes Sir, she's here..."- Gendry finally glanced over her while talking to Stannis on the phone and Arya wished he didn't. Regret was written all over his face... Again; the doorbell rang.

Doing the walk of shame Arya left Gendry talking on the phone to open the door. Looking through the peephole to make sure it wasn't Ramsay again she found out that Lancel had finally arrived.

"Oh hello Arya... are you feeling ok? You look a little flustered"- Lancel asked always the gentleman cuz only a well mannered guy would keep his mouth shut of how Arya must look.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Come in, we have company. I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all, the more the merrier"- Lancel replied handing her over a bag of goodies so they could eat them while watching movies.

Don't judge people! No one ever said this was something romantic! Lancel Lannister was a shy guy, the distant cousin of the family everyone liked to pick on. Arya had known him since she was a kid and it was the first time she saw him since he got out of some kind of a crazy cult he joined after finally having enough of bullying from the blond twins from hell! He was like a real life Steve Rodgers so he turned to Arya to help him catch up with everything he had missed so naturally Arya turned to Hollywood and planed a movie night.

"Hey Lancel..."- Gendry greeted him with no animosity whatsoever. Curiously enough he seemed more friendlier toward Lancel than he was towards Arya, keeping his distance and breaking her heart in an instant. She gave him his space and both boys wandered into the game room already talking about films. She followed them but decided to bow out when they started to discuss The Sopranos and their importance in society. She went outside and sat by the pool; not before doing a double take in case certain crazy neighbor was still lurking around.

What would have happened if Stannis hadn't called? Would have she slept with Gendry? Of course she would have and then he would have ignored her just like he did when Lancel arrived. She was a stupid little girl, his only means of entertainment on a Friday night. Guys like Gendry didn't go for girls like her, they went for big; bigger tits, bigger ass, bigger hair. While everything that represented Arya was labelled size 0. It was sad how she wished she would have slept with Gendry no matter if he would have discarded her the second it was over, it would have felt nice to have the illusion of being his if only for a night... A treacherous tear escaped her eyes.

The doors to the patio opened and closed, loud footsteps interrupted the stillness of the night as Gendry sat on the same lounge chair as her, stretching his feet out and dragging her back against his chest, sitting her between his legs.

"You have to stop manhandling me" She said. Her body; a traitor with it's own mind already snuggling in his arms.

"I don't. You just feel good in my arms. Like you belong here"-

Silence surrounded them...

"Gendry?" Arya asked after a couple of seconds, or minutes. She didn't know.

"Uhm?..."-

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to"- He said without missing a beat.

"And why did you stop?"

"Because I had to..."- Gendry replied sighing against her.

Arya couldn't hold back the tears that were falling out of her eyes when she made her best effort to voice out the question that was eating her from the inside.

"Was this your favor? Kissing me and not wanting anything else?" She said in a small voice that made her look weak, that alone made her cry more.

"Hey..."- Gendry said turning her around and sitting her in his lap with a subtlety that was a contrast with his authoritative tone. "I would never expect something like this from you, out of anyone woman really and if a guy does it it's because he's an asshole. Kissing you is not a whim or a favor, it's a privilege and I'm happy that you let me do it!"-

"Then why did you stop? Why did you act so cold after?"

"Because you're still a kid Arya, your family would kill me if I lay a hand on you. I could actually go to jail! I value my relationship with Stannis, he's been more open to me than Robert himself, putting not only Shireen but you under my protection. Anything else I do would break his trust in me"-

"So... where do we go from here?" Arya was confused, Gendry was the reason for her confusion but she still asked him. He gave her the sense of safety she got from her father, Robb and Jon.

"Honestly? You think you can give me an extension?"-

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not cashing in on my favor _YET_ but call this an IOU. I won't say lets forget about what happened because I sure as hell won't but more let's shelve it for another day, for a day we can really talk and see what is it that we both want."-

It seemed reasonably enough. _Everything looks clearer in the morning_ ; Eddard always said and right now after all that happened tonight Arya's brain was a mess, snuggling next to Gendry under the moon sounded really good than to battle out her feeling and his. She nodded and Gendry gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead getting comfortable in the chair.

After a while Arya felt a warm blanket over her and yet again Gendry's lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in Shireen's bed.

"Thoros called me; they're should be back in about 5 minutes so we'll head back to the dorm"- Gendry said already half outside the room. The clock marked 11.49 pm and suddenly Arya felt like she was the one on a date with the expiration date.

"Wait! Aren't you staying? You always crash here" She said sitting up.

"I'm only human Arya... I think I've run out of no's for today."-

"Oh..." was the only thing she could say as Gendry's hungry eyes scanned her body. _He wants me just like I want him_ ; she though.

"I'll call you tomorrow..."- And he was out.

The next thing she knew Shireen came in on cloud nine, talking about how wonderful Thoros was and how he had taken her to a restaurant were they cooked the food right in front of you playing with the flames. At some point they fell asleep and in the morning she found a text message from Gendry on her phone:

 **Saturday 5.04 am.**

 **Remember I plan on collecting my favor Stark**

She was looking forward to it...

* * *

 **Song: Pretty Girls by Britney Spears and Iggy Azalea**

 **What did you think?**

 **Hope to hear from you soon**


	3. The Game

Pretty words... pretty fucking words and she fell for them.

When did she turn into freaking Sansa of all people?

Reality check: She was Arya Fucking Stark and Arya Fucking Stark did not wait like an idiot for some stupid bullheaded ass to pick up his phone and call her.

To hell with Gendry Waters!

She never wanted to see him again... that is after today when she'd finish cheering him on.

"Come on you Sons of whores! My grandmother hits harder than that as she's dead!"- Robert Baratheon's voice boomed all over the football field. The Stags of Storms End were hosting the Valyria's Dragonheads and the whole family flew in to watch Gendry take his shot at the final college bowl of the year.

Robert being Robert was front and center cheering Gendry on as it seemed football was the only thing father and son had in common. Stannis and Renly came without being forced proud of their nephew while the whole Stark clan saw him as more Wolf than Stag... Arya only saw an self righteous ass.

"He's good ain't he Wolfy? NFL material my boy; he'll bring the superbowl back home!"- At least one of the Baratheons liked her. Robert adored Arya since she was little and right now she was sitting next to him because he called her his lucky charm.

"Oh he's good at playing people, that I can tell you" She said instantly getting dirty eyes from Shireen a couple of rows down. It had been a month and a half after Gendry had kissed her and in that time Shireen's relationship with Thoros had blossomed ever since; she was proudly wearing his football jacket while the large tackle was a regular at their house but Gendry? Gendry stopped going all around and he never texted Arya again. Nothing, nada, zilch! She was nothing but a good makeout session on a slow night. She'd told Shireen everything but they ended up fighting as Shireen said his cousin wasn't the womanizer Arya was drawing him up to be. Whatever... She was done waiting.

"Look at that one! He looks like a girl!"- Robert said heckling the opposing quarterback making everyone look at them.

"That's no girl! That's Aegon Targaryen and he's absolutely gorgeous!"- Sansa gushed as Renly gave her a thumbs up.

"Well Sansa likes him so he must be a douche! Ouch... Mom don't mess the hair"- Robb said after being scolded by Catelyn.

"Yeah Sans, don't let The Hound hear you've looking at pretty boys again"- Rickon snickered while Eddard raised his eyebrows still not completely happy with his daughter's new choice of boyfriend.

"Actually he's pretty cool. I've heard that if he manages to go Pro that Aegon will donate all his money to different charities"- Pipped up Bran.

"So he has a good heart and a great ass. The Gods were on a good mood when they made that one... what?"- Ygritte asked after Jon gave her the stink eye.

"He's got nothing against my Gendry. RED; KILL THE BOY AND LET REAL MEN WIN"- Robert yelled to Thoros while the Dragonshead quarterback was looking at them preparing to run a play. Arya saw the QB turn his head and chuckle. He'd been looking over at them in the stands ever since the game started, then again; Robert had been taunting and cursing to him like a sailor ever since he entered the field.

Arya's phone vibrated in her pocket, it was a text message from Gendry's half sister Mia:

 **The beach is deserted and we have a good spot before it's polluted with football fans. Come hang out with the cool kids!**

She smiled since she really liked Mia; she was Robert's female version. Loud, incredibly frank and unapologetic when it came to her beliefs. She hated Robert really, only cashing in on what was hers by right after he legitimized all his children so she must have come to support Gendry although that didn't necessarily meant she had to watch the game.

 **Can't! It's not even halftime and King Robert won't let me out of court, it's a tight game.** Arya texted back earning an immediate reply.

 **Way ahead of you. Incoming!**

Arya lifted her head only to see people complaining as Edric Baratheon tried to walk in between seats. That was Mia's backup? She couldn't help but laugh!

There was an inside joke that Gendry and Edric were the same person. Both had the same age, same blue eyes and black raven hair. Both were tall and had long limbs but while Gendry's were strong and filled with muscle Edric was more thin and awkward. While Gendry was a sports junkie and on his way to Westeros Heisman trophy Edric was a nerd and was high up on the academia ladder. He was shy and quiet preferring books to parties so it wasn't hard to guess who was Robert's favorite. Gendry was Kal-El while Edric was Clark Kent; all shy and unsure of himself outside of a classroom but still easy on the eye rocking the whole hipster look. Arya actually liked Edric; he had a kind smile and was a very good listener, he tented to seek Bran's company in family gatherings but always made time for Arya to ask her about her life and how she was doing, a sweet boy trough and trough which is why she doubted he was the one that was going to convince Robert to let Arya skip the game.

"Uhm Father... Sir"- Edric muttered his greeting, blushing as Ygritte couldn't resist to wink at him so she could see him squirm.

"Ahhh Edric my boy, came to see what real men do? Sit and watch your brother desecrate an entire team of PUSSIES!"- Robert screamed, now a favorite among the fans.

"I do not doubt my brother's talents, I am more than sure that he will end triumphantly the game. Actually I'm here to see if Arya was interested in talking a stroll with me around the field"-

Well that was a surprise... Suddenly all Starks and Baratheons were more interested on their conversation than on the game. Arya immediately caught on with Mia's strategy and helped Edric deliver. You see, other than wishing that his penis never succumbed to old age and had to depend on viagra; Robert Baratheon's dream was to finally unite his family with the Starks. After his own failed attempt with Lyanna and the disaster with Joffrey he was keen on pairing Arya off with one of his sons since Sansa had quickly found love in the form of Sandor Clegane.

"Oh I'd love to Edric, it's been so long since I've seen you" She said batting her eyelashes and jumping up and down like a 5 year old for a more dramatic effect.

"Gendry likes to see the girl cheering for him, wait till the game ends"- Stannis interrupted them. He liked Gendry, that was no secret.

"Maybe the girl prefers to watch the other Baratheon brother dearest"- Renly replied. He on the other hand preferred Edric, another poor kept secret.

"Arya's right here and she has a name and also a voice;..."- Sansa muttered annoyed, she knew a thing or two about being forced into being with someone.

Ygritte caught her mood as well "Aye, if she wants to take a romantic stroll around the woods with young Edric than let her. I reckon our Ar has a thing or two she can teach young Edric in the romantic department"-

On cue all Stark men flinched at Ygritte's words. Romantic wasn't a word that they liked associated with the women of their family.

"You?... and the little wolf?"- Robert said eyeing them back and forth while glancing towards the field. Gendry was out on the offense again.

"It's just a walk father; you're not the only one who enjoys the company of such a refreshing young woman"- All the women swooned. Bookworm or not Edric had the charm. Robert beamed probably thinking that Edric needed more help in the dating department than Gendry.

"What are you doing?"- Shireen asked dragging Arya to the side.

"I'm going to Shipbreaker Bay with Edric and Mia"

"And you're going to miss the game? Gendry will be crushed!"-

"Don't be so dramatic Shireen, I doubt he barely remembers I'm here. The whole state is rooting for him, I don't think he'll miss my voice in the crowd"

"Arya please don't leave! I know Gendry wants you here with him, you guys have to talk and clear things out"- Shireen begged as the crowd erupted in cheers. Gendry had thrown a touchdown pass and as he went off field he was greeted with two kisses; one on each cheek, by the head cheerleader. She had done that every time he scored.

"I think everything is quite clear between us Shireen"

"Go, don't look back! Let's just go!"- Edric interrupted them hovering over Arya to leave. Of course she had to look back! When she did she saw both Catelyn and Ygritte trying to drag Eddard and Jon respectively while Robert laughed away shielded by Robb. Rickon was literally on the floor crying with tears of laughter while Sansa and Bran, alongside Renly and Stannis had changed their seats to not be associated with the show.

"What happened?" Arya asked as they finally made down the bleachers.

"Good Old Robert passed me a condom in front of your whole family"- Edric said barely getting the words out of his mouth filled with embarrassment. Any other girl would have been insulted but Arya burst into laughter as well. Maybe it was because she had known the man since she was born but Robert really didn't mean any harm, if not he was taking care of her. Safe sex and no babies at least until she was eighteen.

Arya was still laughing when they passed the local team on the field and of course Gendry saw them. He did a double take when he noticed them while mouthing a 'what the fuck?' to his brother who only shrugged back.

"Aren't you going to say anything to him?"- Edric asked while she ignored him and and went strait to his car.

 **Be my desire**

 **I'm a frustrated man**

 **Summon us for peace**

 **We do what we can...**

A common trait with Baratheon men? Cars! They had nothing but love for a good machine! Music filled the air as Edric softly rolled out in his slick Audi A5 convertible all black with yellow interior. As he pulled the top down Arya wasted no time in setting her feet out the window and listening to one of her favorite bands.

 **Feel my desire**

 **Favor the bold**

 **Some of us fall to the earth**

 **These others roam**

 **Besieged by desire...**

"I love this song!" she said without a care in the world as the wind played with her hair and her body relaxed against the leather seat.

"I know..."- Edric smirked as he threw a cd case on her lap "Gendry left it here last week... well, it was more that I confiscated it from him. He's been listening to it non stop driving us mad and I don't think you would appreciate Mia throwing it outside the window"-

"I didn't know he even had it" She said absentmindedly thinking about how at least in the distance, trough music Gendry maintained a connection with her.

"You're joking right? His room is filled with your things and the last time I went to Winterfell and attempted to peek in that hoarders paradise you call your room? Half of my brother's wardrobe was on the floor. I swear you guys are the most fascinating case of Freaky Friday known to man"-

"Well... I guess that means I have to start throwing things away..." Arya purposely ignored Edric's curious gaze as she turned the music up and focused on the landscape.

 **Come on baby you played me out**

 **You play me out**

 **That looked like your chance to me**

 **But you play me out**

 **So now I gave you up**

 **It's time for a change of heart**

Storms End was beautiful! It had the northern weather but also had beaches that Winterfell lacked. It was lush with greenery and had a home vibe that Arya welcomed. She had actually thought about applying for college there but eventually the lure of mystery that Braavos had won. The skies were gray with the ever chance of rain as they approached the bay, Arya was already relishing to dip her feet in the sand.

"There's my girl!"- Arya was barely out of the car when Mia came bouncing at her enveloping her in a bone crushing hug.

Mia was the eldest of the BB crew (Baratheon Bastards; the name was her own doing of course). She was four years older than the boys and absolutely gorgeous. Think Wonder Woman; tall, dark hair, blue eyes and a curvaceous body to die for. Karma came in the form of a daughter for Robert Baratheon as he constantly got into fights punching suitors away left and right.

"Did Daddy dearest give you a hard time?"- She asked making Arya laugh while Edric muttered something and threw the condom Robert gave him into her hands.

"It's good to know that at least we won't have anymore siblings if he's carrying rubbers on his pockets" Mia said making them groan. Edric stayed in the car looking for something while they headed to the beach.

The beach was just like Arya liked it, not filled with people but not deserted enough that it reminded her of the scene in Deep Impact were Tea Leoni dies. Various people were in their own little world as they went and sat in the spot Mia had chosen.

"Those clothes won't do Stark! I need your hot little body in your swimsuit, we're going in"-

"I didn't exactly dress for waves Mia, we only came for Gendry's game. Dad has the jet on hold so we can get back later"

"So? We'll improvise, I have an extra bikini you can wear... what?"- Mia said oblivious at the obvious problem.

"I don't think we're the same size" She said gesturing to her breasts. Arya was a decent B cup while Mia was nearing freaking N or P, her breast were huge!

"Wear my shirt and don't get in the water, it's too cold anyways to get in"- Edric interrupted them walking back clad in his swim shorts.

"Holy ... whoever's out there; since when do you work out?" Arya blurted. Under those thick sweaters and pinstripe shirts Edric had really nice abs! Not cut out borderline drawled on like you know who's but still...

"Ever since Gendry became a drill sergeant. The pass month he's gone on a rampage exercising and normally I work out with him. I would prefer the comfort of a good book and hot coffee but it seems like the big guy has something on his mind, I enjoy finally having a brother to share things with"-

"Boo fucking hoo... he's probably not getting laid and that why he's being such an asshole to all of us"- Mia said interrupting Edric while throwing a bikini bottom towards Arya. "Enough talk about the Golden Boy! Go change so we can play volleyball"-

Arya did as told and could only laugh as she saw that Edric's shirt looked like a nightgown on her! She had to roll up the sleeves and hold it up to her hips with a knot while at least the bottom fitted her fine. Walking back to their spot she noticed that the beach was filled with more people. Music came from everywhere and it was clear that the game was over. Mia was talking to some guy while Edric was waiting for her, he took one look at her and frowned like Gendry did when he didn't like something.

"Holy Shirt Stark! You look hot! You got the whole 'girl wearing a guy's shirt' mastered to a T!"- Mia said twirling her around making her fell self conscious.

"Uhmmm yeah, I don't think this was a good idea, maybe you should put my jacket on"- Edric murmured quickly interrupted by the guy Mia was talking to.

"You can put a potato sack on her and she'd still look beautiful. Nice to meet you; Aegon Targaryen at your service my Lady"- He said kissing her hand. Arya's eyes went wide as saucers while Edric stood in front of her in a possessive manner which quite frankly she welcomed. Aegon was looking at her from head to toes.

"Get a grip Egg, my brother's girl is off limits"- Mia said in a playful manner shoving him to the side. Aegon was shirtless as well, only wearing his swim shorts and his hair was in a high ponytail. Arya had to admit that he was really good looking.

"My grip is solely focused on you hot stuff"- Aegon winked at Mia and soon they were chasing each other on the sand.

"I'm sorry but what just happened?" Arya asked as Mia threw herself at Aegon and started to make out in front of everyone.

"It's not like he can do anything nor she's a minor but Mia still enjoys giving Father quick and mild heart attacks. What better way than shoving her tongue inside of Aegon Targaryen's mouth?! Apparently there's bad blood between the families"- Edric replied looking everywhere but Mia's direction.

"Does Robert know?"

"No... I think she knows that's pushing it too far and Gendry's in the dark as well so I propose we keep this little affair to ourselves. Agreed?"-

"Agreed!"

Ignoring his wondering eyes; Aegon was actually a pretty cool guy, funny as hell making them all laugh as they played a match of volleyball. Mia and Aegon versus Edric and Arya, everyone enjoying themselves over food and beers.

"Arya I have no doubt that you could have reached that ball"- Edric mocked in fake anger has they were getting crushed, it was all fun and game but Arya really was annoyed that everyone was so freakishly tall.

"The net is too high...!" She pouted "I can't block anything they send me, I should be on the back"

"Dare I say that there is something Arya Stark fails to master? I never thought I'd live to see the day!"-

"Shut up Stupid!"

"Sorry... I think you're mistaking me for Gendry. I won't soften any blows for you"- The only thing that stopped Edric's laughter was a kick on his shin that Arya dutifully bestowed upon him. "Arya? RUN!"-

It was their turn to run like kids around the beach! Edric finally caught Arya, tackling her into the sand and tickling her till she couldn't breathe. Mia and Aegon went in the water so they decided to go back to their spot and lounge under the last rays of sun that battled trough the clouds.

"So... Important landmarks for you are coming soon"- Edric said casually laying next to Arya on a blanket.

"Are you going to give me 'the talk'? Well; the academic one anyways... Mom already made me go to the doctor and explained to me how important it is to have a career before you marry even if she was a stay in home Mom with 6 freaking kids"

"Actually..."- Edric said probably ignoring for his sake the tale of Catelyn Stark and the Sex Talk. "... I was wondering about your graduation and also your eighteenth birthday. They're both in a month or so right?"-

"Yup! June 18! Finally free from the shackles of Winterfell High and the barriers of young age! I will be responsible for electing crappy governments and completely at fault if I die of diabetes from all the crappy food I will put on my diet"

"Braavos has excellent studies but it's as foreign to northerners than anything else out there. Why apply? I recall you saying that you were never going to leave the North"- Edric said absentmindedly playing with a lock of her hair while she was laying on her back with her hands behind her head.

"I grew up" She chuckled "Don't get me wrong; Winterfell will forever be my home but I want to see new places, new people... It's time for me to move on, I can feel it in my bones"

"And what about my brother?"-

"What about your brother?" Arya thanked God she had put on Mia's sunglasses or Edric would have noticed her eyes popping out at the mere mention of Gendry.

"You're going away and he's been more moody and brooding than normal. Something must have happened"-

"My life doesn't revolve around your brother!..." Although Arya did make a little song and dance in her room when she found out that her birthday was the same day as her graduation, as a present she asked her parents for trip to Braavos to take in the scene before she had to go to live there. Two whole months, completely alone, a free (hopefully) Gendry zone. She needed to clear her mind and get out of her funk.

"Hey... I never said anything! On the contrary; I've always said that Arya Stark needs no one BUT I do have to admit that it's nice to know that my brother has someone who cares for him, that you have someone who will always protect and cherish you and that those someone's are you; each other!"

Arya didn't try to stop the words, they just left her mouth. She felt like she could talk to Edric "Gendry kissed me..."

"Ahhh... that explains a lot"- Edric said with a knowing tone laying on his back only to have Arya hover on his chest grasping for information.

"What do you mean 'that explains a lot'? Did he tell you? I meant nothing for him didn't it?"

"First of all; it you. You mean everything to Gendry! And secondly; no. My brother isn't exactly the most talkative person in the world but it does explain why he's been on a rampage focusing on school and football..."-

"Edric spill it out! What do you know?" By now Arya was sitting on his chest while Edric completely ignored her, enjoying having the upper hand.

"... I mean it makes sense factoring how protective your brothers are and out of respect for Eddard so in the end I'm sure all parties will be happy"-

"Edric Stanley Baratheon if you don't stop fooling around and tell me what the hell is on your brother's head I'll..."

"You'll what? Hit me? I told you I'm not Gendry, I'm not going to play down that I'm actually stronger than you"- Edric smirked as he quickly grabbed her hips and pinned her down on the floor completely immobilizing her with his weight on her body.

"Get off me Dumbo!"- Arya squealed while Edric tickled her without mercy.

"My ears? Really? That was too easy Stark!"-

"Well then let's try that she's a minor, half naked and half your size! You think that's enough for you to get the fuck off of her?"-

The whole beach froze, literally. People stopped talking, waves stopped moving and birds fell to the ground after Gendry's voice boomed all over the place. He was standing mere meters away from them with a face that said 'death row'.

"Chill man, your brother was just having a good time with his girlfriend!"- Aegon said walking over with Mia who shushed him like a child. "What? I thought you told me she was his girl"-

"Wrong brother..."- Mia muttered while picking their things up.

"Gendry... remember when your coach signed you up for yoga? The relaxation exercises? C'mon; breathe in - breathe out"- Edric said standing up and walking towards Gendry; hands up as if approaching a wounded animal.

"You... we need to talk!"- Gendry seethed at Edric but stopped as Arya came between them.

"You're making a scene!" They all turned around and yes, they were the center of attention. Renly, his boyfriend and another girl; a very pretty girl with them included. "You have no right to come here barging and barking orders Gendry so back off!"

At Arya's words Gendry blue eyes seemed like a rainbow of emotions of hurt, anger, regret and possessiveness but he wisely shut up.

"Ok... party's over! Run along children. That means you Egg"- Mia said scattering people away, Aegon most of all. Gendry was already riled up. "Ed, give me your car keys!"- She commanded.

"What? Why?"- Edric whined already knowing Mia was up to something.

"Because all my stuff is in your car. I'll drive yours, you drive with Uncle Renly cuz don't think I don't know you have a thing for Loras's sister. That way these two knuckleheads can have time for themselves" Gendry and Arya were about to open their mouths but Mia shut them down effectively.

"You've been dancing around all your lives, this is the final stretch, don't fuck it up! That means you Waters! You?"- She said giving Arya a quick kiss and whispering in her ear. "Men are stupid, my brother is stupid. Stupid but hopelessly, head over heels for you. Let him grovel a bit but take him in; he is my baby brother after all..."- Sweet words and a threat thrown in; the Baratheon way.

Like scolded ducks; everybody left in a line towards their designated vehicle. Arya finally finding humor in the whole situation as she saw a flash of silver hair get into the back of Edric's car. They walked in silence, getting inside Gendry's massive SUV. It had an even more massive trophy on the back that read MVP.

"Congratulations on the win..." She said with honestly. Gendry was a simple guy, but what he did he did one hundred per cent.

"Thanks..."- He replied weary of whatever Arya was going to throw at him.

The silence spread inside the truck as well so Arya grabbed her Interpol cd from her purse and put in on to mitigate the awkwardness.

 **Touch your thighs, I'm the lonely one**

 **Remember that last sweat, because that was the right one**

 **Oh, all your mysteries are moving in the sun**

 **I show some love and respect**

 **Wanna get some love and respect...**

Absentmindedly Arya's body began to relax against the car seat, were she had spent so many days driving aimlessly with Gendry around the country side talking about everything and nothing. Gendry's shoulders slouched after seeing that Arya wasn't going to reprimand him for yet another display of his alpha side, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the music.

It was amazing to see how they were stripped bare and you could see them happy. Just Arya - Just Gendry... they didn't need to talk! Arya could bet her life that Gendry could feel every fiber of her body as much as she could feel his. How his hair was damp after a quick shower, his clothes wrinkled and messy probably put in a hurry to make it to the beach where she was... the make it over to her. She reached over and grabbed his big hand entwining it with her little dainty one. They kept driving enjoying the sounds of music.

 **Baby you can see that the gazing eye won't lie**

 **Don't give up your lover tonight**

 **Cause it's just you, me and this wire, alright**

 **Let's tend to the engine tonight**

"I'm tired..." Because of all that happened that day or the whole situation with Gendry; Arya didn't know... take your pick. Gendry looked at her and dialed the screen panel where his phone was connected to the car. Eddard Stark voice filled the car on speaker phone.

"Stark..."-

"Ned... I have Arya with me. We'll skip dinner with the family and meet up and the hangar if it's ok with you Sir"-

"Is she there?"- Ned asked as Gendry gestured her to talk.

"Hey Dad, yeah... I'm good"

"Ok, I'll tell your mother but be there on time, we have a flight plan to follow. Gendry?"-

"Yes Sir?"- Gendry replied straightening up as if Eddard himself was in front of him.

"You have my most precious belonging with you. Handle her with care"-

"As much as she'll allow me Ned"- They both chuckled as Arya rolled her eyes. The call ended as Gendry rolled the windows down. An unspoken agreement... from now on just Arya - just Gendry.

 **She found a lonely salve**

 **She keeps on waiting for time out there**

 **Oh love, can you love me babe?**

 **Love, is this loving babe?**

 **Is time turning around?**

 **Feast your eyes, I'm the only one**

 **Control me, console me**

 **'Cause that's just how it should be done.**

 **Oh, all your history's like fire from a busted gun**

 **I show some love and respect**

 **I don't wanna get a life of regret**

 **But baby you can see that the gazing eye won't lie**

 **Don't give up your lover tonight...**

When was the jet supposed to leave? It was hard to tell when the sun had made it's exit hours ago and the sea was like a black slick sheet that moved with such grace that all you could do was watch it while the wind danced around you. The engine was turned off long ago along with the music but they remained inside the truck. Arya's skin prickled feeling Gendry's eyes on her but she didn't move, she didn't say a thing. He was the one that needed to explain himself.

"I think I'm going to cash in on my favor Arya..."-

"I'm not going to kiss you again Gendry" She spat angered if he thought he was going to use her again but he quickly corrected himself.

"I didn't mean it like that! Arya... Jesus, do you think I'm an asshole?"-

"An asshole and a douche! You kiss me and then threw me away like I was nothing? We're friends Gendry, our families are tight! I thought you were better than that"

"Arry... I'm trying to be better than that"- He said daring to get close enough so he could lift her shin up.

"I wanted to kiss you. Trust me! I've wanted to have you in my arms for a long time, I've wanted you since it was still illegal and borderline sick. The execution was wrong but only that, my favor is time Arya. Give me time to make it right. I want you, I was us stop being a thing and start being something. Have a relationship, start being a couple..."- He said finally daring to hold her hand and inch even closer so that they're shoulders were touching. "But I have to do certain things that require time. I don't mind it; you're worth every second of it! You should be with someone who dedicates himself at you and I want to be that; which at the time I can't do and I refuse to do things half assed , certainly not with you..."

"I am not going to kiss you..." Arya said as his words, his eyes, his mouth had her mesmerized. He really should be illegal! Gendry chuckled and moved back fully on his seat.

"Since you're not going to ask; I'm going to tell. I didn't call you or visit you because in the King of Blue Balls"-

"What?" That certainly got her out of her haze... or did it?

"Do you think I'm going to finally kiss the girl of my dreams and not want more? I told Uncle Stannis all about you by the way, he's been the one who's helped me keep busy and out of sight"-

"Gendry..." This time is was Arya who inched closer and grabbed his face, exerting all of her willpower not to succumb to her physical urges "... Why do you want to stay away from me so bad when it obvious that we both want the same thing?"

"Because you're a lady, a proper one. I want to do things right by you. This whole football persona? It's bullshit! Nobody knows who I am, the money? It can easily go as easy as Robert came waltzing in my life. You? I want you in my life, that's a given so if I have to wait a little longer for that to happen so be it. But I only ask for time. That is my favor"-

"How much time?"

"Eager much Stark?"- He chuckled but the comment earned him a punch. "Ok, your birthday. Same as your graduation. Prepared to be swept off of your feet"- Gendry said with a smug expression on his face.

"And what I if don't want to wait and decide that I want something else, someone else?" In a second Arya could see the anger seep into Gendry body. "I was just kidding and Gendry; whatever happens you need to sort out your jealousy issues"

"Sorry... but I agree on that point. I can't believe I almost killed my own brother today after seeing him all over you"-

"I can believe that little weasel has the hots for Margaery Tyrell!... And he wasn't over me. What do you have to say about the generous cheerleader with the kisses?"

"Her name is Bella..."- Gendry shuttered "and I really can't shake her off. She's like full on stalker mode and even if I did want to have any kind of contact with her; WHICH I DON'T! But, did you see her? She looks waaaaaaaaay too much like Mia, that's just...wrong"-

"Ok... so we agree then. You are mine and I am yours?"

"I am yours and you are mine"- Gendry replied full on dazzling smile mode. "Now can you kiss me?"- He said reaching out and holding her close to his chest.

"Nop... you wanted time Waters and you got it! Besides... Jon's coming our way"

Never was Arya so happy to his her older brother come get her. They said their goodbyes quickly and politely since Jon's could sniff pheromones aimed at his little sister. Well... not so well since Gendry was hell bent on dating her but still. At least they finally cleared things out and Arya was looking forward towards the future.

They arrived at the private hangar closely around ten and as she went aboard their jet Arya found out that maybe Gendry wasn't so keen on waiting for her since there was a bouquet of blue roses waiting for her on her seat. No one said anything sans Catelyn who walked over and gave her a loving kiss on her head.

"The MVP get a blue winter rose to honor his constancy and dedication. Back in the old days it symbolized the lady that won his heart. I wonder... were Gendry managed to snag a whole bouquet this late at night?" Catelyn asked with a knowing tone winking at her husband.

Arya feel asleep that night surrounded by roses and a promise, a favor of time. A time to finally be with Gendry.

* * *

 **Song: My Desire and Narc by Interpol**

 **What do you think?**

 **Feel free to leave your reviews.**

 **Have a great weekend**


	4. The Party

**JON POV:**

"Arya open up..." Jon's voice cooed with enough force to tell he was about to take matters into his own hands.

Silence.

"She's been like that for the pass fifteen minutes, that's it. I'm calling Eddard!"- Catelyn said already looking at her watch worried they were already off schedule but Jon stopped her immediately.

"She was doing ok when I checked up on her a while ago, something must have happened. She'll talk to me, she always does"

Sansa pushed them out of her way and started banging on the door herself "Arya Stark if you dare ruin your makeup I swear to all the Gods and the New that I'll put a shock collar on you!"-

By now Jon had had enough and the party hadn't even started. He turned around completely ready to let Catelyn and Sansa know that whatever was wrong with his baby sister was probably their fault but his girlfriend stopped him. There was no need to ruin what little progress he had had in his relationships with the two redheads over yet another stupid feud.

"Alright ladies, let my man work his magic! Let go downstairs"- Ygritte said ushering both Cat and Sansa downstairs.

"I owe you one"

"Oh you have no idea Jon Snow"- She said winking at him, leaving him alone on the top floor.

For the past half hour; while the rest did their best to stall the guest downstairs, they had tried to get Arya to come out of her room. She had closed herself shut and by the looks of it she had no intention of coming out. She seemed fine earlier, beaming and proud as she received her high school diploma, posing in her cap and gown for every little picture Catelyn wanted to snap but now it was her birthday party and you can't exactly have a birthday party without the birthday girl can you?

"C'mon Ar, you can open up now... it's only me"

"You'll laugh! Everybody will laugh!"- He barely heard her through the door, at least Arya was talking again.

"I won't laugh, I don't even know what's wrong but I can help you fix it if you let me in" A couple of minutes passed when he finally heard the click of the doorknob. He entered the room that looked like a war zone, not that Arya was known for her tidiness but all the women had gotten ready in her room so it was filled with clothes all over the place. Under a good portion of it on the bed he could barely see Nymeria peeking her head out, his OCD kicked in and he was about to start picking things up but he stopped moving. Out in the corner, by the window Jon saw hands down the most beautiful being his eyes had ever seen.

"See? I look stupid don't it? Every one will laugh!"- Arya said in the tinniest voice he had heard from her but Jon was speechless.

Growing up people always said that Arya was the spitting image of their late aunt Lyanna, if that was the truth then he could see why everyone who knew her still mourned her. Arya was a vision in a grey gown that Jon couldn't even comprehend how it was made. It had some shinny material on the top exposing way, way too much skin but at the same time it was classy, while the bottom was this fury thing that gave him no doubt was Sansa's doing, she'd been locked up in her room sowing, the dress had been her gift. Two small diamonds adorned her ears courtesy of Eddard while the only makeup she had on was kohl on her eyes making them shine even brighter than the rock earnings. A tear escaped her gray orbs making Jon snap out of it.

"Is this?..."- He cleared his voice "Is this why you won't come out? You think people will make fun of how you look?"

"I look like a clown!"-

"You're a vision!" He whispered. They never lied to each other but he could see that Arya still didn't believe him.

"That's easy for you to say; you're wearing black!"- She said folding her arms, sniffing, trying not to cry.

"So? I always wear black!"

"Exactly! You're all wearing black! I'm the only one in stupid gray, in this stupid dress and everyone will laugh!"-

"The dress is not stupid..."- They looked around to see Sansa, Catelyn and an exasperated Ygritte peek inside the room. Sansa softened her demeanor once she saw Arya's distress who was right; they were all wearing black! Sansa had on a asymmetrical designer dress, Catelyn looked regal as ever with a simple sleeveless gown while his ever wildling Ygritte pushed it to the max with a corset dress (if you could call it a dress) that surely would not stay on her body for long if it was up to him.

"You refused to have a sweet sixteen party. You graduated today and it's your birthday, eighteen years. You're an adult. This is your coming out party for society, I though we talked about this weeks ago"- Catelyn said daring to come near Arya who shielded herself behind Jon, he let her.

"And you're the only one in color because you are the honoree! You're supposed to be the center of attention. We didn't mean it as a joke, everyone downstairs is dying not only to see you but to celebrate your achievements"- Sansa chirped in with a genuine smile.

"Yeah... news flash Stark: Even if we wore neon pink and cheese heads everyone would still look at you! You look hot and it shouldn't be wasted inside your bedroom walls. Let's go downstairs and make everyone feel ugly!"- They all laughed at Ygritte's words but it was Eddard who sealed the deal.

"It's not the clothes that make heads turn, it's your essence my sweet child... Not a child but finally a woman"- He said standing by the door "Would you make an old man happy and permit me the honor of escorting you downstairs?"-

"Ok Daddy..."- Arya said making everyone take a collective sigh of relief. The girls fixed her makeup and soothed her dress while Jon and Ned stepped outside, both melancholic that their little wolf was little no more.

"Who would have though things were easier when she was following me around everywhere, getting into trouble and saying she was a boy?"

"Aye... it has always been Sansa who has given me gray hair over boys. Can't say I like the change"- Eddard replied. Both fidgeting with their ties.

"Did you talk to him?"

"He came by my office yesterday. Nothing I didn't already know Jon, he's a good lad. I wouldn't let him under my roof if it were the opposite. He is your friend, you know him better than I do"-

"I know... but it's still weird seeing him go after Arya; she'll always be my baby sister Dad, it's not something age can change"

"Don't worry... Your brother is having a talk with him right now. I think it's safe to say Robb will convey all of our feelings"- Eddard chuckled while Jon really felt bad for Gendry, a little bit anyways. If Gendry Waters wanted to date Arya he needed to have balls.

The door opened and Arya finally stepped out. The party had officially begun!

* * *

 **GENDRY POV:**

Gendry felt like he was inside of one of those old gangsters movies about to get whacked!

He was the only one sitting, a glass of scotch in his hands probably to soften the hurt of the upcoming punches. In front of him scattered along Eddard's study was the male counterpart of the Starks. Robb, Bran, Rickon along with Theon and surprisingly enough Sandor Clegane were eyeing him like a dead man walking. Gendry was stupid enough to think that he'd been off the hook once he talked to Eddard to ask his permission to date Arya. It was easy, too easy... the brotherly goons in front of him said that Ned Stark wasn't done with him yet. Jon wasn't here, he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So is this thing something new or were you perving after my sister ever since she was a baby?"- Gendry drank the scotch in one sip after Robb spoke,he was going to need it.

"Nah, I think Waters has been a good boy, that is up until recent times anyways... Arya was in Pike a while ago when you were playing there. What happened that night? My sources said you stayed with her all night but now I'm beginning to see the situation in a whole new light."- Theon said with his mocking tone, Gendry hated it but he had to suck it up. Theon was family and he'd always look after Arya no matter what.

"I told you that he spent too much time in her room! How come he even stayed overnight and I'm not even allowed to bring girls home?"- Rickon cried out failing to look menacing at such a young age but Gendry didn't dare to laugh, one false move and he'd be wolf meat.

"Because you're a kid, you don't even talk to girls and Gendry hasn't become a sex offender overnight. He's still the same guy and truthfully I can't see anyone more fitting to date Arya"- Bran said nodding at him in support. He had always liked the kid.

"Have you touched her?"- Robb snarled getting closer but was pushed back by the others.

"Jesus Christ! It's me guys! Since when have I harmed Arya in any way? I respected the age gap and formally talked to your father for his permission to date her, not that it really matters because we all now that Arya is more than capable of making her own decisions. If she rejects me well, I'll drink the pain away and live with it; if not? I am going to do my damn best to make her happy and dote on her so much she'll break up with me for loving her so much!"

"You love her?"- Robb squeaked quite frankly pissing him off.

"Of course I love her" He said standing up, everyone but Sandor weary of his fists.

"I've loved her as a little sister, I've loved as a friend and now I love her as a woman because yes; that's what Arya is! A beautiful young woman completely capable of taking care of herself so although I understand the big brother act; give me a break, it's me! I've done the act with you guys millions of times for both Arya and Sansa. I just want to be with her and make her happy!"-

"Wasn't that what you were doing being just her friend?"- Robb said and it was the first time Gendry realized that Robb wasn't hurt as a brother, he was hurt as a friend. Gendry was aware that he did break the golden Bro rule of 'thou shall not date your bro's sister'.

"Ewwwww he want's to kiss Arya on the mouth! Friends don't do that right?"- Rickon said while Bran smacked his head shutting him up.

"Oh for fucks sake! Everyone knew the kid was carrying a torch, even I knew and I've only been around you lot for a couple of months"- Sandor said finally speaking and heading to door obviously fed up with them but before he left he stood in front of Gendry; one of the few who actually towered over him in height.

"The little bird loves the little Wolf, hurt the little wolf and the little bird will be sad. If the little bird gets sad then I'll have to do something to make her happy again; understood?"-

"Yes, crystal! Sad Little Bird equals little pieces of Gendry. Got it"

"Good, let's go. I need a drink"- He said leaving along with everyone else.

Back in the Grand Hall were the party was hosted the mood was more relaxed. Arya wanted something small and intimate so the party was held in Winterfell Manor which really wasn't that much different than a fancy club. Exactly 100 guests; a compromise between Arya and Catelyn; family, closest friends and important business associates filled the tables decorated in black and various shades of gray with sparks of white here and there. Stark colors.

"I see you've survived my nephews inquisition"- Gendry turned to see Benjen Stark offering him a glass of champagne.

"Friend or foe?" He asked weary of the drink, Benjen was another of Arya's favorites so he didn't rule out poison yet.

"Friend..."- Benjen said laughing while they took a spot on the bar "but definitely foe and grim reaper if you fuck things up with Arya"-

"Thanks" Gendry muttered thinking if this was the way it was going to be from now on.

"Hey, don't be so glum! You just got the pups. Sandor over there got the big boy treatment. A golfing day with your dad, Ned and me"-

"I just don't get it, I mean... It's me! It's not like I'm a stranger, I've always been around Arya; not in a romantic way but still!"

"Just wait out the first weeks or so and everything will be fine. This is standard procedure; you'll find out once you have a daughter of your own. YEARS AND YEARS AHEAD!"-

They both laughed and made small talk with a few guests that came to say hi. Till Benjen ordered a quick round of shots and got all serious; Gendry needed to reign in the alcohol, no need to get drunk on this specific night.

"You know we're all very proud of you. Specially Ned! With how enamored you were we all thought you'd make your move earlier but instead waited till Arya was of age and finished school. That says a lot about your feelings and intentions towards her"-

"It wasn't easy; trust me..." Gendry replied thinking how many times he found himself driving to Winterfell only to haul his ass back to Storms End. It was his plan all along since the Starks were old fashioned. They broke the rule with Joffrey which ended disastrously so future suitors had to endure the consequences but Gendry didn't care. He'd wait Arya to finish school and be eighteen to go public with his feelings but other than the harassment from her brothers; this was were the hard part began. Actually dating Arya and more importantly the future plans he'd already set in motion. It was really up in the air, it all depended on Arya's wishes.

The music stopped and Catelyn walked up on stage greeting the guests and making a small introduction of Arya's achievements and how proud the entire family was.

"Are you ready for this Bro? After tonight you can't go back! I heard Dad talking about finally joining the families, sigils and some other things straight out of the sixteenth century"- Edric said popping out of nowhere patting his back. On cue the lights dimmed and focused on the stairs. Cheers erupted as Eddard walked down holding the hand of Gendry's future.

"You can't go back on destiny Edric" Gendry said before he was rendered speechless as Arya looked at him and smiled.

* * *

 **ARYA POV:**

The party was only one hour underway but Arya was still on the dance floor with the customary first dance tradition, something her mother insisted on following. Arya didn't mind, she liked to dance and most of her partners were a hoot. The first three dances had been the most difficult ones; Eddard and Jon made her cry whispering in her ear how proud they were of her and how beautiful she looked while Robb bawled like a baby the whole song. Bran made her giggle so filled with formality while Rickon requested the band to play hip hop or else he wouldn't dance. Edmure and Benjen were crowd pleasers waltzing around the whole dance floor making all the women swoon while Brynden did his best Travolta; people were still talking about that one.

She was down to the last dance before she could finally take a break, greet the guests and hopefully eat something. Robert Baratheon held her with such care that it made her heart swell, she spied the look on everyone's faces and saw the same. Robert was often portrayed as raunchy and thoughtless but the big guy had a bigger heart, trashed over the years by Lyanna, Cersei and various women. Of course, the man wasn't a saint but he was on the mend; Mya, Edric and Gendry were seeing to it and he always had a soft spot for Arya.

"So... Braavos? We Westerosi aren't good enough for you?"- He asked while they danced.

"Of course you are Uncle Robert but there's always room for improvement" She winked at him making Robert laugh and twirl her around.

"As always I've bought you a birthday present. Here"- Robert said handing her a set of keys.

"You bought me a car?!" She shrieked! Vehicles and Arya weren't allowed.

"Nop, even better! I bought you a house!"- Arya stopped dancing all together "Don't make a scene child, keep on dancing and stuff those in your pockets or something since your mother doesn't know!"-

"A house? But... what..." A house, a freaking house. Robert went big with everything, surely that's were Gendry got it from!

"I got the all clear with Ned..."- Arya lifted her eyebrows "Ok, ok... So I bought the house and then told Ned. It's in Braavos! A little thing by the sea, comfortable for you and us of course when we go visit you, everything state of the art and with more security than the Red Keep. We all feel better than having you live in a frat house, near horny little shits wanting to get their hands on you"-

"Uncle Robert I... It's too much, I don't deserve this"

"It's more for my well-being than it is for you little wolf, you'll be far away so Ned and I will be at ease that you're safe and comfortable and don't get me started on that boy of mine. When he told me he was lea..."-

"Excuse me Robert but I don't think I can't wait any longer to dance with the birthday girl"- Gendry appeared by their side looking like something straight out of a dream or one of Sansa's cheesy movies. He looked dapper in the classic black suit, white shirt and black tie, he had the ultimate bed hair sticking out every direction but if you looked closely some parts had gel. He had styled his hair but had obviously succumbed to his nervous hands, not that it mattered really, you'd have to get pass his stunning blue eyes to notice it. He'd been looking at her ever since she came down the stairs, every turns, every song; his eyes never left her making her feel excited and eager to finally have him here with her. Robert gave her a quick kiss before patting Gendry on the back and leaving them to dance a brand new song.

 ** _The first time ever I saw your face_**

 ** _I thought the sun rose in your eyes..._**

"Hey..."-

"Hi..." They both laughed at their nerves.

"So... what the verdict on the dress? I heard you had problems earlier"- Gendry asked as they danced alone on the dance floor, strangely cocooned under the camera flashes surrounding them.

"I guess I'm not used to have people look at me and be the center of attention"

"Yeah... me neither but we'll work on it"- he said winking at her "I really have no clue how you can be the most self assured person I know yet at the same time be so clueless about your looks. You don't look beautiful right know Arya; you are beautiful. Every day, every night. Deal with it because I'm going to remind you on a daily basis"- His hand dipped a little bit too low on her waist pressing her flush against his body.

 _ **And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave**_

 _ **To the dark and the endless skies, my love**_

"Not that I'm a prude but my whole family is watching" She said going for a more intimate embrace and putting her hands around his neck forcing Gendry to dip his head down.

"So? As of yesterday every male Stark knows that I'm head over heels for you Ar. The women as well. Your mother invited me for tea where your Aunt Lysa's definition of chit chat was to talk about how men where pigs and their penises where the devil's tongue"-

"Oh God" Arya said burying her head into Gendry's chest. No human being should be forced to interact with Lysa Tully. The woman should be locked in a very high tower up in the sky.

"It gets better! Mya went with me so naturally she asked Lysa how many times did the devil 'tongue' her for her to get pregnant"- No wonder Lysa wasn't here and went back to The Vale, she probably thought they were all heathens and were going straight to hell. "I had a good laugh but in the end it doesn't matter! It's all worth it if I get to be with you"-

"Wait up... so what; you asked my family to be my boyfriend but not me? What is this? the middle ages? Did I come with a bounty?"

"Of course not, you're a pain in the ass. Eddard gave you for free! Ouch, damn it, you're heels are pointy! It was a joke as in ha - ha"- The crowd laughed after seeing Arya stomp on Gendry with purpose.

"I can't go out with you without clearing things up with top brass Arya. I was going to talk to you later but I couldn't resist one dance. I'm done looking at you from out far; this is were I belong... that is if you accept me"- Gendry made the final stretch barely grassing Arya's lips. It was a soft touch, way too quick but with a great amount of promise. Soon; it had said, while the crowd erupted in a collective 'awwwwwwwww'... Arya swore she heard Robb scream 'no tongue'.

 ** _The first time ever I kissed your mouth_**

 ** _I felt the earth move in my hands_**

 ** _Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_**

 ** _That was there at my command, my love..._**

Bad habits die hard and Arya was biting the inside of her cheeks to ground herself while her body and mind were experiencing nirvana itself. Although they were putting quite the show to all their family and friends; Gendry was there, finally with her, all smiles, electric blue eyes, stupid cute dimples and hard stone body against her. Blending their bodies together to the rhythm of the music, classic position forgotten as Arya's head and arms were sprawled in Gendry's chest while he engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"We'll talk... just dance beautiful. It's your night."- He whispered in her ears as if reading her thoughts.

This wasn't the end, this was a whole new chapter in Arya's life and nothing was set in stone. She was going away to Braavos, at most she was going to have with Gendry one, two weeks tops before she left for the Free Cities. Sorry kids, it's Arya. She's not going to derail her life's plans just because Gendry Waters finally decided to pull his head out of his ass. She was going on with her life so they needed to talk about his role in it. No mater how much she wanted to finally enjoy all of him.

 _ **And the first time ever I lay with you**_

 _ **I felt your heart so close to mine**_

 _ **And I knew our joy would fill the earth**_

 _ **And last till the end of time, my love...**_

Arya looked up at him, instantly having his attention.

"We have to talk... A LOT!"

"I know... let's finish this dance, mingle, have dinner and then I'm all yours"- He said wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive tone.

"Stop with the innuendos Waters!" Arya muttered more frustrated of the fact that she blushed all colors of the rainbows every time he made one of his smart remarks. She didn't know if she wanted to hit Gendry or kiss him, probably both. He just laughed and cradled her face with his large hands.

"Sorry..."- He said with sincerity. "It's just that I finally get to complement you, dote on you and not hold back, It's kind of hard not to"-

"What if... what if we waited too long? I'm leaving in a couple of days and you still have to go back to Storms End" So many questions, even more than when she didn't know what Gendry truly wanted that Arya's mind was making havoc with various scenarios. She felt way too good in Gendry's arms to walk away so easily.

 _ **The first time ever I saw your face, your face**_

 _ **Your face, your face!**_

"C'mon Stark, lets show you off"- Gendry said as the song ended. He was tense, with a forced smile that Arya could tell he wanted nothing more than to scoop her in his arms and go somewhere private. She on the other hand wanted the opposite, her body was still shaking from his touch on the dance floor. She needed a clear head to decide what was going to be their next step and also, her mother was right; it was her birthday so FUN was the order.

She walked table to table greeting all the guests, Gendry dutifully behind her smiling and nodding every time someone acknowledged him. He was held back at the Tully table, so Arya continued to do the rounds alone. When she arrived at the Baratheon table she got a standing ovation much to her dismay but as always she could appreciate a good laugh and that was exactly what she got once she sat down and saw not only that Mia had dragged Aegon Targaryen with her but Oh my God; Thoros's tuxedo was too much! No wonder Selyse was giving him dirty looks but otherwise they were a fun bunch. Robert toasting on her behalf every five minutes, Renly and his boyfriend Loras gushing on her dress while Shireen (who looked gorgeous in another one of Sansa's designs) talked about how happy she was that Stannis had agreed to let her go on a road-trip with Thoros; even if she had to drag Devan Seaworth with her as her chaperon.

A very good amount of time later Gendry came back and escorted her back to the main table, both equally surprised as Catelyn told him to sit down with them. His seat next to Arya who in turn was surrounded by her family. Not even Ygritte and the Hound had made it to the Stark's table! Gendry held her hand all through dinner.

Again; it was her birthday so Arya completely ignored the disapproving looks she was getting from her mother when she shoved the food into her mouth, for the first time Sansa joined her doing damage of her own with the lemon cakes while Rikon was on a mission to eat everything edible. Arya was eating her life away but she was still looking, Gendry who had yet to let go of her hand under the table casually talked with her parents and older brothers. Jon and Robb still seemed unsure of how to treat Love interest - Gendry other than regular friend - Gendry but Arya was more interested how he was dogging Catelyn's questions about his future. From the corner of her eye she saw her father smirk; he knows something.

The band started playing again this time the whole ballroom standing up to dance. Some people still ate, others went back to the bar but overall everybody was having a good time.

"I'll be right back, give me fifteen minutes and meet me by the stairwell"- Gendry whispered in her ear standing up not before giving her another quick peck on the lips. Seems like someone was getting used to those pretty quickly...

Arya was pretty happy with her mother's choice of entertainment. There was both a DJ and and awesome string quartet named The Vitamin D String Quartet that played contemporary songs. She was laughing yet again with her Uncle Brynde's efforts this time having a dance off with Renly when Shireen shimmied her way next to her.

"So... is your birthday satisfying enough? Did you get something special?"- Shireen asked while they sat on one of the tables taking a breather and looked at everybody have a good time.

"If by something you mean someone and that someone is your cousin then yes, I guess I kind of did. I don't know... Apparently he told my entire family minus me that he wants to date me. We're supposed to talk things through in bit"

"Oh Ar everything is going to be alright! Gendry adores you, you two are finally going to be together and for once we are going be on the other side of the spectrum; were guys are cute and make great boyfriends"-

"I don't think cute is a good description for our dates tonight Shir" Arya replied as Thoros was spotted a bit tipsy over the bar was taunting the Hound for a arm wrestling match. With his checkered suit and over the top personality Thoros would be described more as unique than cute. Gendry? Gendry would be simply sinful. He was walking towards the stairs with a champagne bottle in his hands. That was her cue.

Arya sneaked out of the grand hall going up the stairs following Gendry who in turn was fidgeting like a madman. She was confused when he walked passed her room assuming they would talk as always lounging on the floor of her bedroom but followed him non the less as he continued walking all over to the far side of the house, up the old maintenance stairwell and finally opened the door to the attic. It was as big as the rest of the manor but nothing fancy, mementos that Catelyn refused to part with. Sport gear, old toys, cradles, camping equipment and all sort of things filled the room Arya was sure Catelyn ordered Rob and Theon to clean out last summer. It's safe to say that the attic had not seen a broom for years.

"Here; sit over this so you don't ruin your dress"- Gendry said taking off his jacket and putting it over a small table for Arya to sit on.

"You Know I'm eighteen right? Mom and Dad wont freak out if they saw me drinking! You didn't have to go up all this way to have a drink with me." Arya said nodding at the bottle Gendry had settled on the floor while he fixed his shirt to his elbows.

"Oh no, that's for me!"- He replied. Suddenly sweating buckets although the windows were opened letting the night winds come in. "You read - I drink"- Gendry handed her a white envelop letter while he scooped up the champagne bottle, opened it with his teeth and drank half its content in one gulp.

"What? Liquid courage! Read!"- He muttered.

"Ok..." Arya said exasperated by his mood. She missed the flirty Gendry from earlier and was more intrigued than ever to read the letters content if he was so nervous about it but she froze when she was the Braavos University shield on the envelop. What the?!... She tore the letter open

"Dear Mister Waters we are more than please to inform you that your transfer had been accepted. We are ecstatic to have you part of our alumni not only for what your football experience will ad to out sports wing but also for your willingness to be part of our exchange student program, showing the world our extensive and rich culture.

We hope to..."

"YOU'RE TRANSFERRING TO BRAAVOS?!" Arya shrieked quite frankly not believing what she just read. Gendry was going to Braavos. Gendry was going to Braavos... with her?

"Here; I saved you some"- He said handing her what was left of the bottle. Fuck Champagne; she needed the moonshine Ygritte said her parents made. By now Gendry was passing again and his tie was thrown on the floor.

"So here's the deal: I'm in love with you. I've always been, it's something I've learned to live with because I couldn't act on it. Your parents are old school and you're brothers are cavemen when it comes to you so I waited for you to be of legal age to try and have a relationship with you. Are you following me?"- He asked.

"Of course I am. But I have to point out that you've still haven't asked to me to be your girlf..." Arya's outburst was cut out by Gendry's lips as he gave her a quick but knock your socks out kiss. Cradling her face with his hands and with a voice that should be illegal he spoke again.

"I am yours, always have - always will be. Wanna be mine in return?"- She nodded still numb from the kiss. "Good girl"- He began passing again.

"Ok. Legal age, birthday, graduation, today. Done, got it, got it covered! I talked to your parents and we're good to go but I'm also not a asshole. I know your dream has always been to study abroad and I'm not going to force you to stay or make a lame ass attempt of a long distance relationship. I waited too long to kiss you only to have to send you a lip emoji over skype"-

"But Gendry... this? This is too much! You have a life in Storms End! You're only missing what? Two semesters to graduate? You'd have to face a whole new culture, new study groups and what about football? People have your name tattooed under the school's sigil for God's sake"

"You're worried about football? I started playing because people thought I had the built for it! Ok, I'm good at it but it's not something I see myself doing all my life. You I see permanently, that is if you left me"-

"Gendry... I don't... I" Wow, Braavos. Gendry is going to Braavos for me, with me. Baratheon men definitely didn't do things half assed.

"I know it's a bit extreme. Especially given that you know, we'd be starting this whole new experience together being a couple, you'd have your first real relationship but college is college. That's a whole truck of nerves and responsibilities so if you decide you don't want me; like you said, I'll graduate quickly and be out of there in no time"-

"Wow... so you're already planing on breaking up with me?" GENDRY. BRAAVOS. WITH ME. Holy fuck!

"No... I'm giving you an out if you decide you don't want to be with me"- Gendry sighed finally sitting next to her and grabbing her hands. "I waited a very long time to be with you Arya, I'm not taking it for granted"-

"What if I decide to go somewhere else?"

"Would you want me to go with you?"-

"Of course I'd want to. We're a team, part of a pack. You're the stupid one who stalled us being together!"

 _'I told you they haven't done anything!'_

 _'Of course they haven't. Arya's a virgin!'_

 _'Could we please not talk about sex and Arya in the same sentence?'_

 _'That doesn't mean jackshit! You can still manage to not get laid and remain a virgin'_

 _'Rob are you a virgin? Cuz Theon said you never get laid!'_

Arya and Gendry could only chuckle at the sibling reunion going on the stairwell. As if privacy existed inside Winterfell Manor.

"I'd go with you wherever you want to Arya, as long as you want me there. No excuses from me anymore, I'm all in!"-

 _'Awwwwww that was so sweet! Don't you guys love romance?'_

 _'What are you doing with the Hound then? He's as romantic as a floater!'_

 _'Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I can't hear what they're saying'_

Arya rolled her eyes sitting up and walked them further inside the attic, next to the window where the wind carried their words far, far away. Braavos... He fucking transferred to Braavos to be with me.

"So... Braavos. You and I. We're doing this?"- Gendry asked uncertain while Arya only gave him one of her coy looks that he secretly hated to love.

"Apparently! You talked with my family about having a relationship with me and then you transferred to the same college him going so I guess it's a done deal" Arya delivered the words with such hate that Gendry's face paled terribly, so much that she decided she couldn't make him suffer for too long. She burst out laughing and hit him. "Of course Stupid! You're mine, you've always been mine and this is perfect! Your dad bought me a house there, you are staying with me buddy!" Gendry could breathe again and wasted no time in taking her in his arms, kissing her hard on the lips for God's knows how much time that when they separated everyone had left their charade, entered the room and where standing right in front of them.

"Uhm, we wanted to congratulate you on being a couple and all"- Bran said blushing probably do to the fact that when Gendry kissed her his hands automatically went to her ass.

"A house?!"- Catelyn squeaked. Yup, she was there along with Eddard and Robert who gave Gendry a thumbs up.

"Yes Ma'am; a house! And I'm taking Nymeria with me." With that sentiment Arya turned around and continued to kiss Gendry who was right, they sure had time to compensate for. She chuckled; she would sent Shireen all the exotic foods, perfumes and clothes that she wanted. Wanting to finally date was the best idea ever.

 **THE END**

 **Song: The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Stereophonics.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read and gave your support.**

 **Now to hopefully get out of my writers funk with my other stories.**


End file.
